Outlawturnedadventurer
by Outlaws4lyfe
Summary: A Danmachi and Red Dead Redemption 2 Crossover


] A New World ]

"I am a lot of things but the one thing I ain't is a good man." That was the thought of Arthur Morgan, he had dedicated his life to the group he was in ever since he was a young boy, Dutch and Hosea were like a Father to him and Susan Grimshaw a Mother which he never had. He was desperately crawling towards a cliff, lungs taking in everything it can muster as each breath felt like his last. Leopoldo Strauss, if only that man hadn't ordered him to collect a debt from Thomas Downes, he would still be alive right now and could've easily gave Micah a good beatdown but tuberculosis was indeed quite a burden. The only thing that gave him a sense of peace was that he managed to get John Marston away from all of this, away from the life of an outlaw and hopefully he would use that brain of his to stay out of trouble.

As the man reached the cliff, he rolled over on his back and looked towards the horizon. "You're my Brother..." the last words he would hear from John before staying to hold the law back, "I know..." was his response as the sun slowly rose above the horizon, the rays shining down on him as his breathing slowed, eyes half-lidded as he was prepared to face the after life. With one last breath, his vision faded and all he saw was darkness. He was expecting to hear faint sounds of screams, the scent of ash and blood as he thought that's where he belonged, in hell but what he got instead was a cool Breeze, Long grass tickling his beard and birds whistling happily. This isn't hell, or at least the hell he was expecting.

His eyes shot open to only be blinded by the sun hovering over him. "What the hell? Where am I?" He spoke in a soft tone before sitting up, he looked around to find that he was in the middle of a field, was he in heaven? No, it can't be, with the majority of his life dedicated to killing and robbing, there was no way he would ever enter the pearly gates. He soon got on his feet, the first thing he noticed was that the burning in his chest was gone and e could finally breath without breaking into a coughing fit every few seconds. He was still in his brown coat and in his holster was a revolver and a sawed off shotgun. What was he doing with all of this? He was confused as he remembered losing it in his fight with Micah just moments ago.

A few meters in front of him was a male deer, what made it strange was that it stood there staring at the outlaw not making a move, Arthur made a few sudden gestures like waving his arms around but it did not spook the creature, he even took out his revolver and shot the sky as the noise would typically scare off any creature but the Stag just stood there staring. Arthur reached to his pouch to get some ammo for his cattleman revolver but there was nothing there, he sighed and opened the chamber to count how many ammo he has left but to his surprise, there wasn't anything missing.

"You won't be needing that Friend..."

A voice spoke out to him, causing Arthur to turn around but no one was there to greet him, now this is starting to scare him. One moment he was dying on a cliff and the next he is standing right in the middle of his field and the only thing that kept him company is a deer. "Are you looking for me? Friend, You've been staring at me all this whole..." The voice spoke in a jolly tone as Arthur's gaze quickly shifted towards the deer, he groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I Guess this is it, I've finally gone crazy, I'm standing here in the middle of nowhere talking to a god damn deer." Arthur spoke as the deer began to move away. "Follow me..." The voice instructed, With hesitation, the outlaw followed suit.

"Where are you taking me? More importantly where am I? This ain't hell and by the looks of it, it ain't paradise either..." The gunslinger asked but was not given any type of response, instead the deer kept on walking. Arthur didn't want to spend the rest of eternity wandering around the field so he had no choice but to follow the creature, after a few minutes, the creature stopped and the environment hadn't changed at all. "We're here mr Morgan." The voice said as Arthur looked around and all he saw was the same field, the same grass and the same sky. "What are you talking about? This place is the same ever si-" He was cut off when the deer bucked it's hind legs against his head, sending the outlaw crashing into the ground.

It felt like a few hours but Arthur found himself lying somewhere else, the ground felt hard and cold, upon placing a hand on the ground he felt nothing but stone and gravel. With a groan, Arthur sat up and looked around and found himself in a sort of cave, it was cold and damp, though it isn't hell, it felt like it. He stood up and looked around, was he to spend eternity in this cave, to starve and rot but never reaching death because that was his punishment? If it is then he deserved it, but he was still a little perplexed when he felt his Cattlemen Revolver and Sawed off Shotgun on his hips in both holsters and bow and arrow on his back together with his Springfield rifle. Aside from no longer having tuberculosis, his appearance was still the same. Arthur stood up and walked down the aisle, his footsteps echoing throughout the walls of the cave as he adventures further in, he stopped upon hearing heavy and felt relieved that he isn't the only one here.

"Hey! Anybody in there?"

His relief soon turned into dread when the footsteps got faster and faster and by the sound of it, it was no average being, it was like a Monster. He looked up and came face to face with a beast, a Minotaur, the gunslinger froze, he hadn't felt this much fear ever since he went hunting with Hosea and went face to face with a charging bear. "This is truly hell..."


End file.
